


Take a Hint - JiMitri

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: When a person is soulmarked, it's doesn't necessarily follow that they are comfortable with being expressive about it, even if it was common for most to do so.Sometimes, however, it's a necessary reminder to keep leeches off.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians)/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23
Collections: HiJack x JiMitri fluff pieces





	Take a Hint - JiMitri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowFlakeWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/gifts).

> Because I am in a slumpy writer's block again (Argh) but do not want to disappoint my readers, doing my best to post new fluff pieces till I get back to writing my multichaps.

When a person is soulmarked, it's doesn't necessarily follow that they are comfortable with being expressive about it, even if it was common for most to do so. Most aren't bothered being showy about it as they wanted everyone to know that their heart and soul belonged to someone, and vice versa, giving no room for competition to try changing that.

Sometimes, however, it's a necessary reminder to keep leeches off.

───────

Even after being Soulmarked to Dimitri, it didn't really sat well for Jim to play it up. Being sappy and showy about his affections were foreign territory and simply wasn't him. There were times that he does try to be a bit more affectionate to his boyfriend, but never in public. He was a firm believer than it wasn't their business to know or see just how much he cared about Dimitri.

Still, as they've said, there are exceptions to the rule.

Jim pulled in a parking spot between two cars the morning he heard a girl confessing her feelings. Normally, he would've simply rolled his eyes and make his way to the school entrance. Except he heard the voice of the person being confessed to.

"Come on, Dimitri~ One date, that's all I ask. It's not like I'm asking you to have sex with me, so this is nothing but a trifle."

Dimitri sighed, putting a hand to his forehead, "Vanessa, my answer's not changing on account of that poor reasoning. Really, you've gotta work on your persuasion skills." He quipped. "On top of that, and I believe you already know because I've been none so subtle about it, but I'm taken by Jim."

"Pleaaaase?"

"Fluttering your long, extension lashes isn't gonna work on me either." Dimitri deadpanned, "again, only Jim's puppy eyes would work on me."

Jim blushed, scowling as he remembered that one time he all but begged Dimitri to bring that abandoned puppy to the vet then later adopt her. Jim would've done it, but knew his mom would fret over the funds needed to take care of a pet. Dimitri's family financial situation was only slightly better than his, but he did have a godfather who worked as a vet. If Jim had to swallow his pride and tried a hand in seduction for just that one moment, no one needed to know, though.

Pooka was worth the embarrassment, anyway.

"It's not like he'll mind," Vanessa insisted, "I mean, it's obvious to everyone he's not as smitten for you as you are for him. Half the time, he looks like he hates you and wants to murder you, never mind actually liking and dating you."

Dimitri scowled, obviously pissed with that being shoved to his face. "Hey, just because my boyfriend has strict TPO discretion than I do doesn't mean he—"

"Hey dimwit," Jim strolled in, pointedly ignoring Vanessa and her indignant cry as he pushed passed her to stand directly in front of Dimitri, throwing his arms around his neck. "we're still on for tonight, right? Mom and pops will be gone till tomorrow for their anniversary. So, it'll be just us..."

Dimitri blinked, staring at his boyfriend with wide-eyes. "Uh, I didn't know we had plans for toni—"

_Take a hint, dimwit. _Jim rolled his eyes before pushing forward and giving his boyfriend a passionate kiss he never once gave him, at least, outside the safe confines of their respective homes. He even went as far as adding a little bit of tongue, which he has yet to do even within their homes. His mom would have a heart attack if she caught him do it, after all.

Again, having Vanessa back off permanently was worth the embarrassment.

**Extra  
**

"Whoa, whoa, okay," Jack said between snickers, "so on record, you got detention for parking at the senior's space, but off record, it's because you couldn't keep it in your—"

Jim scowled, blushing furiously as he threw a crumpled paper at the white haired boy. He'd love to throw his book about space, but he didn't want to ruin the paperback copy. Plus, he really didn't need to wake up Professor Sanderson, who fell asleep from watching over them.

"—mouth, technically." Dimitri finished instead. "None of that hanky-panky stuff, admittedly, against popular belief, none of us are all that ready for that. Gotta practice chastity, after all."

Hiccup snorted, "You're as chastise as a cat in heat, my friend."

"Ugh, if they establish a replacement center in town, I'll be the first in line to get rid of you dorks." Jim growled, "really. The shit I put up with..."

Jack cooed teasingly, "Aw, come on, we know you really love us, Jimmy. Well, clearly not as much as you love Dimitri because, thank winter, I prefer Hiccup's tongue inside my..."

"Shut up, frostbutt." Hiccup punched his boyfriend at the shoulder. "It's bad enough that Astrid—"

Jim interjected bluntly, "Has an actual sensible boyfriend than we do?"

"Hey!"

"Excuse me?"

"I was gonna say '_shove the fact that I finally got sent to detention in my face_' but yeah," Hiccup nodded, "That works too."

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I don't hate Anya. That's why I made the girl Ursula transformed into at TLM the girl here, even though it's totally unrelated. I mean, some people ship Ariel and Jim so I guess there's a slight connection... But I digress. I mean, I could also make an OC. But I really don't like incorporating OC's in my fanfictions if possible.


End file.
